


A birthday worth waiting for

by KingsleyVonWoofers



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsleyVonWoofers/pseuds/KingsleyVonWoofers
Summary: Olaf gives you a very special birthday gift.
Relationships: Count Olaf (A Series of Unfortunate Events)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	A birthday worth waiting for

**Author's Note:**

> This was somewhat based off a dream I had.

You were finally an adult, you could make your own decisions without being told "you're not old enough". You'd be able to go places on your own, buy your own clothes, & maybe even find a decent job. Count Olaf, the man who adopted you & mistreated you, actually planned a small party for you. His acting troupe came over to celebrate as well, they even brought you gifts.

"Happy birthday, (y/n)!" they all said in cheerful voices. Olaf didn't get you a cake because he said it might make you too sick for his special surprise, but you didn't think much of it. As you opened your other gifts, you couldn't help but actually feel super happy. The white faced women gave you a new nightgown, Fernald gave you solitaire cards, the henchperson of indeterminate gender gave you a snowglobe, & the bald man gave you a small version of starry night by Van Gogh to put on your wall.

"Thanks, guys!" you squealed in delight as you gave them all a hug. It wasn't very long afterwards that they had to go, Olaf had said it was time for him to give you his special gift. You wondered what incredible thing he got for you. As soon as the acting troupe was out of the house, Olaf closed & locked the door. He spun you around & kissed you passionately.

You didn't know why, but you kissed back. He soon led you to his bedroom, where he closed the door & gently put you on his bed. He smiled sweetly at you before kissing you again.

"(Y/n), I've waited 2 years for this moment. Now, I can finally make love to you." he said. You blushed a lot, you didn't think THIS would be the special gift. He took your clothes off & you let him. You didn't know why, but you really wanted this. You kissed him again as he started undoing your pants, pulling your underwear off with them. 

"Olaf..." you squeaked out. He lifted his head to meet your gaze & gently slid a finger over the soft, pink lips of your nether region. You moaned, getting very eager, & started taking his clothes off.

As soon as you were both naked, he comforted you since you were embarrassed about being exposed like this. Olaf reassured you that you were fine, gently caressing your sides as he whispered to you. Then, you noticed his erection when it pressed against your leg.

You looked under him & gulped when you saw it. It was quite big, perhaps 8 inches, & had a generous amount of girth to it. Your face went pale as you realized THAT was gonna take your virginity.

"O-Olaf, I don't think that'll..... fit. I'm a virgin." you whimpered. He reassured you & even admitted that he was also a virgin. You could tell that he was eager to get intimate, but had an impressive amount of self control.

You kissed him as you spread your legs wider, you were already soaked. The underside of his phallus brushed against your clit, making him moan. You looked underneath him again & saw precum sliding down his shaft.

"Oh~, (y/n), please let me..." he didn't get to finish his sentence before you kissed him again, putting your legs around his waist to encourage him. You nearly screamed when he entered you, throwing your head back & letting out silent moans. Olaf grunted in pleasure at the feeling of your tight hole encasing his large phallus. He hilted himself inside you, trembling at the sensation.

"Please, I need-" you didn't finish when he bit your neck & started thrusting. Squelching sounds already emitted due to how wet you were. It didn't take long for both of you to start moaning loudly, the squelching sounds from earlier becoming louder. He was REALLY going at it, his thrusts shook the whole bed as he shut his eyes tightly while driving his thick member into your now tainted entrance. He was thrusting hard enough to make the tip reach past your cervix, making you practically scream.

His thrusts became more spastic as he came closer to climax. You were about to release too, feeling yourself tighten around him. You screamed when you finally reached your climax, your walls milking his twitching phallus. Not long after he rammed into you to help you ride out your climax, he was ready to release.

He moaned loudly & stilled his hips as his cum started filling you up. You were surprised he was still fertile for his age. He rode out his climax as he emptied himself of all his pent up sexual feelings. When he was done, he pulled out & layed beside you. You could feel his warm cum leaking out of you, making you reach a hand down there to pick some up onto your finger. You happily licked it off, moaning at its salty yet sweet taste, looking Olaf in the eyes as you did so.

"That was amazing, Olaf. That's the best birthday present ever!" you said cheerfully, still a little exhausted from sex. He smiled & pulled you against his chest, pressing light kisses to your face. You could tell he was actually in love with you, he'd never do this to ANYONE.

"You know, I kinda want something else for my birthday. Can we do it again?" you asked, making him slowly get hard again.


End file.
